


There walked the righteous, the bitter and sane

by Stormslostradiant



Series: Aged Rainbows Taste like Old Wines Do [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7990156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormslostradiant/pseuds/Stormslostradiant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s something most people in the mafia don’t seem to understand about Hibari Kyoya.</p>
<p>Follow up on Tsuna's Mist. Didn't turn out as well, I think but...</p>
<p>enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	There walked the righteous, the bitter and sane

These days, all Hibari can do is sneer into mirrors. A pot of dark molten lava curled under his skin, except this time he had nothing to vent it at.

  
Doors slam behind him as he stalks the school like the demon he’s named after, yet the flinches don’t satisfy him for once. It wasn’t these herbivores that had messed up this time.

 

It’s like a ghost haunting his every step, the fact that he turned into what he hated most in this world. He had been an herbivore.

  
The crowds parted like the sea before Jesus at the school prefects black expression. “Has he ever gotten this bad before?” A student asked. Another shook his head.

 

Kyoya didn’t hear them. All he could see was what was left of Namimori. All he could hear was the blunt words 'Tsuna died'. Stepping onto the roof of the school helped ease the itch a little. From here he could see his domain, his entire domain. His not the mafia’s or Vongola’s or that Pineapple-bastard-herbivore’s.

  
He had the strong urge to go beat someone up.

  
Hibari relaxed against a cement chimney, and let the passing clouds calm him, as much as they could. Namimori was his, that was a fact now, and it would be a fact then. The houses, the money, the people, the rules were all his.

  
He refused to let that change.

  
The chain around his neck reminded him of the fact that it had changed before. His hand clenched around the ring hanging from the necklace and pulled, forcing the links to give way.

  
The sneer he aimed at the purple ring was downright demonic.

  
He’d given Namimori, his territory, up for the promise of tough fights and a purple gem. He raised his arm and pulled it back, readying for the throw.

  
Then he stopped.

 

“Tch.” He lowered his arm and slid the ring onto his finger.

  
Sawada, Yamamoto and Sasagawa were Namimori too, and if he left no one would protect the weaklings. Sawada was an omnivore after all; he didn’t have the instincts or the claws of a carnivore.

  
He’d do his job this time, he swore. He was Hibari Kyoya before he was anything for Vongola or Tsunayoshi. He wouldn’t get distracted this time.

  
The anger burnt on, but it was less bitter. Hibari was self aware enough to realize it would always burn. He’d failed, and that wasn’t something he’d ever forget.

  
His eyes swept over his domain, and idly considered expanding. While future-Kyoya had been an herbivore, he’d had a few good ideas with the Foundation …

**Author's Note:**

> Because no matter what we tell ourselves, Hibari Kyoya is the quintessimal Cloud, at least before the time jump.
> 
> (AN/ this is kinda tame. Not really happy with it. Oh well, I'll edit later if I get better Ideas, but this had been rotting on my computer. Reader Input appreciated as always.)


End file.
